<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A for (my) ace, B for (to be my) boyfriend and C for cliché by sunflowerdust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096508">A for (my) ace, B for (to be my) boyfriend and C for cliché</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust'>sunflowerdust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche, First Kiss, Kissing under the rain, M/M, but iwaizumi loves him anyway, oikawa tooru is dramatic, walking under the same umbrella with your crush, yeah I made this fic as cliché as possible for these two idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerdust/pseuds/sunflowerdust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's more cliché than kissing your best friend under the rain as he shields your head with his blazer right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A for (my) ace, B for (to be my) boyfriend and C for cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kiss kiss fall in love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa watched as the rain poured and poured in front of him like someone had slit open the sky with a sword themselves and had no intention to stitch it back up. Or they didn’t have the kits to stitch it back up.</p><p>Whatever the case, it was raining like it was the end of the world and Oikawa Tooru didn't have an umbrella.</p><p>But of course unlike him, Iwaizumi Hajime did. His Iwa chan, his sweet little grumpy Iwa chan who he loved so very much. His knight in shining armour. The savior of his life. Of course he'd brought an umbrella with him.</p><p>"Iwa-chaaaan," Oikawa chirped as he threw himself on Iwaizumi and clung to his shoulder, "take me home."</p><p>"Where's your umbrella Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi grumbled as he clicked his navy blue umbrella open. The umbrella opened with a snap and Iwaizumi held it over his own head, still under the safety of the entrance ceiling. He then gave an annoyed side look at Oikawa, who still clinged to his arm like a sloth but he didn't push him off.</p><p>"Forgot."</p><p>"Didn't you see the weather forecast yesterday?"</p><p>"I don't believe in them." Oikawa admitted rather foolishly and the clouds rumbled above him. He buried his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder, feeling the fabric of the blazer brush against his nose as he let his best friend’s scent replace the scent of the rain.</p><p>Don’t get him wrong- he loved the scent of the rain too!</p><p>But nothing beat the familiarity and pleasantness of Iwaizumi’s scent- something Oikawa had grown used to having around him all the time.</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed, "You believe in aliens but not in weather forecasts?"</p><p>"Shut up Iwa chan, just take me home."</p><p>"Fine loser, come on." Iwaizumi held the open umbrella towards him to get under but just then a girl's voice interrupted them.</p><p>"Uhm- Oikawa senpai?" A girl, short and cute and obviously his junior, asked him.</p><p>"Yes?" Oikawa smiled, saccharine sweet and honey coated as always. He can feel Iwaizumi gritting his teeth upon hearing the phony tone of his voice behind him.</p><p>"Would you- would you like to have my umbrella?" She said as she held out her yellow umbrella for him to have but didn't meet his eyes, "My friend and I live next to each other so I can go with her and I saw you didn't have any so-"</p><p>"It's okay, Iwa chan and I are next door neighbors too." Oikawa politely refused, taking a quick glance behind the girl to see if she really was with the friend she was talking about. When he didn’t see anyone around he assumed that her friend was hiding behind a locker or something, letting her talk to him alone. Or this girl didn’t have a friend like that to begin with- she was just ready to go home dripping wet for Oikawa, which wasn’t really surprising. Whichever the case was, Oikawa wasn’t going to take her umbrella anyway.</p><p>Because <b>one</b> , he didn’t want the girl to catch a cold because of him and <b>two</b>, why would he give up the perfect opportunity to walk home with his Iwa chan under the same umbrella? Bonus if their shoulders brushed against each other more than three times or he got to grab Iwaizumi’s arm the whole time- Oikawa would happily declare this day the luckiest day of his life.</p><p>"Plus Iwa chan would save me from the rain with his body if he has to, so I'll be fine even without an umbrella."</p><p>"I'll push you down the sewage Crappykawa."</p><p>Oikawa waved his hand, still smiling, "He's lying."</p><p>"Come with me and see if I'm lying."</p><p>"So!" Oikawa concluded the argument with a clasp of his hands, "I'll be fine without an umbrella. Thank you for the offer though, you're so kind."</p><p>"O- oh you're welcome Oikawa san," the girl blushed hard.</p><p>"You should go home now. Take care."</p><p>"Bye Oikawa san," she said cheerfully and left as Oikawa waved her off.</p><p>Behind him, Iwaizumi sighed loudly, "can we go home now?"</p><p>"Aww is Iwa chan jealous?" Oikawa cooed as he stepped under the umbrella next to Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gave him a flat look and started to walk off abruptly.</p><p>Oikawa gasped at him, “mean Iwa chan!” He exclaimed before running to catch up.</p><p>"Of course not," Iwaizumi replied once Oikawa was under the umbrella again, which was rare because Iwaizumi never replied to these kinds of questions and would hit him instead. Oikawa decided not to question it.</p><p>Thankfully the umbrella was big enough for both of them to fit under but unfortunately the weather had other plans. The rain became heavier, more torrential and the wind started blowing stronger as they walked. The horizontal blow of wind splashed rain all over them and they ended up getting soaked anyway, despite having a considerably big umbrella.</p><p>"This sucks." Oikawa stated as he pressed himself against Iwaizumi, covering his face with his hand to block the rain.</p><p>"You-“ Iwaizumi gritted out, holding onto the umbrella with all his might, “don't get to complain about this."</p><p>"But Iwa-" Just then Oikawa tripped on something (a rock? a waste can? <em> Oh god please don’t be a banana peel that would be so stupid- </em>) and fell forward, "shit-" only to be saved by Iwaizumi gripping his arms and pulling him back on his feet midway.</p><p>"Fuck-" The rain clouded his visions but Oikawa turned his head anyway and saw Iwaizumi's umbrella being taken away by the wind- far far away.</p><p>"Iwa-chan...“ Oikawa managed to mutter as cold rain showered them both. When Oikawa said he wanted to walk home with Iwaizumi under the same umbrella, like a cute high school couple, this wasn’t what he had in his mind. He put his hands above his head to save his luscious hair at least but clearly, they weren’t helping.</p><p>“Shit wait-" Iwaizumi dropped his bag, started shrugging his blazer off, picked up the bag again and then held the blazer over both of their heads. Instinctively Oikawa moved closer and Iwaizumi stepped closer too, making sure Oikawa’s head was covered too, "can't let both of us catch cold. We have a match soon."</p><p>"Yeah," Oikawa said and for a moment they stared into each other’s eyes, under the bare protection of Iwaizumi's blazer- which really didn’t do much help since they were both soaking wet already. "Iwa-chan," Oikawa said after ten hot seconds, "we both have blazers."</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed and he seemed to think about it for a moment, like the thought of Oikawa having his own blazer too didn't occur to him and he settled with an ‘<em> oh </em>’</p><p>But he didn't remove the blazer over their heads.</p><p>And suddenly Oikawa was hyper aware of their closeness- how Iwaizumi's spiky hair tickled Oikawa's forehead (and why the fuck were they still sticking out even when his hair was completely drenched?), how they seemed to be breathing the same air, how Iwaizumi's lips were just inches away from his own.</p><p>With these thoughts surfacing involuntarily, he started feeling as if the world around him had vanished (not that he can say much in this matter anyway, he couldn't actually see much of the street outside even if he wanted to- thanks to the blazer). He felt as if the time had slowed down and everyone in the world had ceased to exist besides them.</p><p>Is this what the characters in cliché romance movies felt like? Is this how they felt under the burning stare of their crush’s eyes as they both soaked under the rain, aching for a press of lips?</p><p>Slowly but gradually Oikawa leaned forward, never looking away from Iwaizumi's eyes as he did, searching (but not hoping) for doubt or unwillingness- anything that could be hinted as discomfort- but to his relief he saw none. Instead Iwaizumi leant forward too and Oikawa shuddered when their lips brushed against each other, soft and hesitant and wet and cold from the rain and so, <em> so </em> - <em> Iwaizumi </em>.</p><p>Oikawa pressed their lips firmer together, making sure to imprint the moment into his brain, sealing the sensation in his mind. He didn’t dare open his eyes- in fear that the walls of reality will crumble down to dust if he did. What if Iwaizumi pushed him away the moment they would have to part? What if Iwaizumi never talked to him ever again after this?</p><p>What if this was all just a dream?</p><p>But all of Oikawa’s doubts were proven wrong when he felt a pair of hands against his cheeks, holding his face and pulling him closer. Iwaizumi’s hands were big, rough, a bit calloused from all the volleyball practice but Oikawa decided right then and there that he never wanted to stop feeling Iwaizumi’s hands against his skin.</p><p>“’kawa...” Iwaizumi murmured against his lips and <em> oh </em>, he felt that alright- he felt the sound buzz against his now warm lips. It made his blood rush in excitement and the sparks of electricity dancing through his veins were almost too much to bear.</p><p>One kiss and Iwaizumi already had Oikawa weak in his knees.</p><p>But now that Iwaizumi was holding his face and was kissing him back just as eagerly- shouldn’t he hold him back too? Yeah he should.</p><p>But- what about the world, Oikawa? What about the passersby? Weren’t they in public right now?</p><p>Oh wait no- everyone has ceased from the existence other than you and the love of your life remember? That’s how clichés work.</p><p>So Oikawa did. He put his hands on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and gave a slow lick across the other’s lip, tasting rain on his tongue. He then moved his hands to lock them around Iwaizumi’s neck- pulling him up as close as physics would allow him to and tilted his head a little to get a better angle.</p><p>Iwaizumi groaned against his lips and started kissing harder, like kissing Oikawa was the only purpose of his life, the sole reason his parents had brought him to this world.</p><p>When Iwaizumi pulled away, he had a proud smile on his face but a shy pinkness blossomed on his cheeks, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do that?”</p><p>“No- how long Iwa chan?” Oikawa managed to reply breathlessly. He was cold, shivering from the rain but his lips were warm, his heart was filled with flitting butterflies and nothing else seemed to matter him much now that he had Iwaizumi in his arms.</p><p>“Long enough,” he replied, “sixth grade.”</p><p>“You’re kidding- six years?”</p><p>“Almost, yes.” Iwaizumi admitted shyly, “I told you mine you have to tell me yours.”</p><p>“Three years. I realized my feelings for you in first year, when you got me milk breads from my favorite bakery when I was feeling down.”</p><p>“So I managed to win your heart over with some milk breads?”</p><p>Oikawa thought about it for brief seconds, “milk breads and that cute butt of yours- yeah.”</p><p>“You’re an insufferable shit,” Iwaizumi said but there was no heat behind those words.</p><p>“But I’m your insufferable shit.”</p><p>“Is that so?” He raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Yes yes so-“ Oikawa pressed their foreheads together, feeling Iwaizumi’s wet hair tickle his forehead, “be my boyfriend Hajime?”</p><p>“Of course you idiot,” and he kissed him again.</p><p>The blazer over their heads got completely soaked in no time but they didn’t notice when, nor did they care. They were dripping wet from head to toe now- including their hair, their uniform, their bags <em> (‘oh god the bags Iwa chan, the class notes and textbooks- oh fuck-‘ </em> Oikawa cursed later once they had to pull away for air) but right now, none of that seemed to matter to them as they kissed and kissed- like some couple in a cliché movie.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From the other side of the road Hanamaki and Matsukawa watched as their two best friends made out like two dying men under the rain, in the middle of the road, under a white blazer that somehow completed the list of elements needed to make your first kiss as cliché as possible.</p><p>“Should we-“ Matsukawa said, “should we give them one of our umbrellas? We both have one.”</p><p>Hanamaki thought about it for a moment. At this rate they were both going to catch a cold- or they already have- considering he didn’t know how long the other two had been standing under the rain and kissing. Still, it would be a bad idea to let your captain <em> and </em> vice captain catch terrible colds before a match.</p><p>But then again, you gotta make some sacrifices to make the perfect cliché like kiss come true. In their case- they both probably would have to sacrifice playing in the match next Tuesday.</p><p>“Nah, leave them.” Hanamaki shrugged.</p><p>“If you say so, Takahiro,” Matsukawa grinned at him, as if he could read his thoughts and started to walk off, “let’s go. I’m gonna beat you in Mario Kart today.”</p><p>“Yeah sure,” Hanamaki scoffed and followed after Matsukawa.</p><p>Oikawa and Iwaizumi may have claimed the rainy season before he could but that’s okay.</p><p>Hanamaki will simply claim every other season with the black haired boy who walked ahead of him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...matsuhana sequel? Idk idk maybe</p><p>kudos and feedbacks make me really really happy so those are much appreciated &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/XIAOBABES">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>